


Brown Bag Lunch

by AcademyofShipping



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hard working HBIC needs support too, Supportive Boyfriend Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcademyofShipping/pseuds/AcademyofShipping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity enjoys Oliver’s lunch he packed for her first day back at Palmer Tech.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brown Bag Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t seen the sneak peek of tonight’s episode, so I don’t know how Felicity’s first day back goes. The only spoiler is Oliver packing Felicity a lunch.

It was 2:41pm and Felicity was just sitting down to eat lunch. The day had been long, busy, and it still wasn’t over yet. Her first day as CEO at Palmer Tech had consisted of never ending piles of paperwork, meetings with people who thought they could run the company better than she could (or had in the past few months), and firing two people who mixed incompetency with being know-it-all jerks and refused to follow the simplest of instructions to the point of insubordination.

This was not the career Felicity had dreamed of when she was at MIT. She had imagined herself in a tucked-away office writing code and developing the latest technology that would help change the world. The bureaucratic bullshit that Felicity was forced to do today was not in those plans.

Not that she was forced to do this. She was paid, and paid well for her work. Which was good since she had a boyfriend who was used to a billionaire’s lifestyle but who had no income. Though Oliver was last person to expect outrageous expensive indulgences. Minus the Porsche. But they both deserved that after everything that had happened with the league.

And Felicity knew that if she ever became fed up with this position, Oliver would be the first person to support her in leaving as long as it made her happy. Felicity just had to establish herself as CEO and prove she knew what she was doing. Just continue to take one step in front of the other and one day she’d feel comfortable with the title and the job duties. Maybe.

That day was not today.

Felicity gave herself a break and decided to have lunch in her office and not in the cafeteria. She needed a break from all the stares and whispers of her employees.  
Her stomach rumbled as Felicity pulled her packed lunch from her mini fridge and she was thankful no one else was around to hear how loud it was. She really needed to try to eat earlier in the day.

She deliberately sat down on the couch away from her desk to avoid doing work. Her brain needed this break as much as her stomach did. She hoped the food would help with the empty stomach as well as the headache that had started seven minutes into her first meeting.

Felicity was hoping for leftover chicken salad that had been the best she had ever eaten. She was beyond thankful for a boyfriend who not only cooked, but was sweet enough to pack her a lunch.

She pulled out a Tupperware container and a fork. Felicity stared down at the Tupperware. On top was a yellow sticky note with Oliver’s handwriting on it.

Felicity’s eyes began to burn and she quickly blinked back tears. How did she get so lucky to have him in her life? Just when she needed a little encouragement, there he was with an unobtrusive and unassuming note reminding her he believed in her and he was there for her.

She finished her delicious lunch in a hurry and nixed a thank you text to Oliver. Felicity decided an in-person thank you would better convey how much she appreciated his thoughtfulness.

The rest of the day was marginally easier for Felicity, because of Oliver’s note and how she was occasionally distracted by how she would show her appreciation.


End file.
